Heretofore, there has been known a running toy, such as a toy car, which is movable by means of a driving device utilizing a resilient force of a spiral spring However, such a type of the running toy is only movable straight forwardly in a single direction unless a directionconverting device is used, and cannot change orientation of a chassis in relation to that of a body (for example, Japanese Opened Patent Application No. 57-206471).